


Chemistry

by Ashush



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Okuda Manami has a secret.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Reveal

Manami was doing another test run in the laboratory.

“If I just add this, I could make a glue in which Korosensei could stick in place!”

“Really?”

She jumps at the sudden comment, only to find out Karma was leaning on the doorway this whole time.

“Yes.. I hope so.”

He takes the beaker and inspects it, resisting the urge to stick his finger inside to see if it was really as gooey as it looked like.

She puts in another substance, _‘Polyvinyl Acetate.’_ He thinks, and somehow, the entire thing explodes.

“Ah.. Maybe the formula was wrong..”

She laughs it off, and takes her gloves off. 

“Be careful, Manami.”

Both of them look over at Korosensei, whose usual grin was plastered on his face.

She feels herself smile at the sight.

“R-Right!”

Karma looks over at his teacher and target, pulling out a gun from his blazer.

He paused.

_‘If only it were that easy..’_ He thinks and puts it back.

Korosensei decides to step in to help clean up the mess, telling Karma to do the same.

She’s quiet, standing in front of her desk as she sees her target wiping off the liquid.

_‘Korosensei is really one of the best teachers I’ve had. He even helped me with my poison, which didn’t turn out very well for me.’_

She giggles, remembering how she made what she thought was poison, but instead was some sort of power up.

_‘I made friends in Class 3-E as well.. more than what I had in my entire childhood.. there’s Kayano, Kanzaki, Nagisa, even Karma.’_

She faces the delinquent, who was trying to stab the teacher from behind, but was always too slow.

_‘This really was.. a great year.’_

She realizes the tentacles sprouting from her neck, a dark purple that resembled the color of her hair.

She doesn’t stop it.

“Eh, Manami, should I wash this?”

Karma turns around and drops the crucible tongs he was holding, making Korosensei turn to see what happened.

In a split second, her tentacles grab Korosensei, who was too taken by surprise, and drives him into the other desk, spilling all of the different chemicals on him.

“I really do love you, Korosensei.”

Korosensei slows down, the chemicals triggering their effects, and Manami’s tentacles manage to cut off at least 2 of his.

_“Die.”_


	2. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve never written action before bear with me folks,, (also incorrect facts PLEASE FORGIVE ME)

“M-Manami—“

Korosensei’s movements were weakened, but he could still dodge her attacks.

“I’ve seen assassin after assassin trying to get even a single bruise on you.. To think it was this simple.”

Manami was smiling, trying to stab his heart.

“I’ve finally found it, Korosensei! I found your poison!”

She almost manages to stab right through him, but his tentacles grabbed hers.

“You’ve gotten quite strong, Manami!”

He barely escapes, crashing right through the wall, still holding on to her.

‘I’ll pay for that later!’ His sweat trickles down his face.

“This entire year I noted all of your patterns, and I’ve tailored my movements especially for you.”

She notices the chemicals finally show their true colors, and it almost stops all of Korosensei’s movements.

Almost.

_‘It’s the energy beam from when he fought Itona! Yikes, I need to defend myself—‘_

Her tentacles attempt to guard her from the impending attack, but it never comes.

Instead, the bright light dims and Korosensei was able to run away from her.

“A trick attack!?” 

Manami exclaims, glaring at the teacher.

“Yes, I am able to make a ball of energy, but can also alter it.”

Korosensei snickers at her annoyed face, flashing yellow and green stripes on his face.

“W-Well, it was a clever attack.. I had to defend myself because of it.. then you slipped away. I should have known, you would never hurt a student.”

Her menacing smile comes back to life, but a hint of a blush was there.

After all, she was still Okuda Manami, and she would still blush whenever she was embarrassed.

“M-MA—!”

“Manami..”

Kayano and Kanzaki stood in place, stiffening at the sight before them.

The rest of the Class 3-E students were outside, wondering, watching.

_‘Why does Manami have tentacles?’_

“I really must lack practice, huh? I gave it all I had.. Oh well.”

She mumbles, and glances at her classmates.

“What happened, Manami?”

Nagisa stands still, but ready to go when given the opening.

“He—“ She points at the sweating Korosensei, “Murdered my first and only friend, Yukimura Aguri.” 

As soon as he hears that name, Korosensei gulps.

Mixed reactions came from the students.

“Calm down, Manami.”

Karma attempts to approach her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. She gives out a small laugh, staring right at him.

“You don’t look like the girl I know.”

“The girl you know..”

He almost gets close enough to touch her but she shakes her head, snapping herself out of her trance.

“I’ll kill you tomorrow, Korosensei, I’ll tell you the time and place.”

Taking a quick glance at Karma, she grins madly.

“I’m more confident now, Karma~”

She wraps her tentacles around a branch on a tree and jumps off somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the lines are from the manga,, and i uh don’t have much motivation to continue this i guess?? BUT I’LL TRY TO, FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS FIC


	3. Fake..?

“Was that really.. Manami?”

Okajima viewed where Manami had jumped off, not believing what he just witnessed.

Nagisa frowned. He didn’t want to believe that Manami, the shy and sweet girl who was always inside the laboratory, had such bloodlust.

The one who took the news the hardest was Kayano.

She revealed herself to be Yukimura’s sister since the first day of class and knew that Manami and her had a good teacher-student relationship, almost having a sisterly bond. 

Of course, her bloodlust for losing her closest friend at the time would grow strong.

“How long has she had those tentacles?”

Itona spoke up from behind them, concern taking over his face.

“If she’s been growing those tentacles without taking over them, she should be experiencing excruciating pain.”

Karma and Kayano took a hard hit from that explanation.

“I-I could have known..”

Kayano’s hands covered her face as she shook, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Karma was merely looking down, silent. He replayed that last scene of her in his mind, emotions swirling inside of him.

“Tentacles make you feel as if a million bugs are eating your brain.” Itona continues, “It’s practically impossible to put up with it without showing it on your face.”

The whole class shivers at the thought of Manami, her friendly facade hiding her eternal pain and suffering.

“She’s always been out of the spotlight.”

Kanzaki grimaces, comforting the now crying Kayano.

Karma and Nagisa realized, Manami was usually a background character, always inside the laboratory, always concocting new poisons for Korosensei.

_‘Who knows how many barriers she put up?’_

*

Shiro stood on top of a mountain, eyes wandering at the forest below.

“Okuda Manami, student and close friend of Yukimura Aguri, played as a shy background character and infiltrated the classroom.”

He pauses, looking out into the sky.

“After careful scrutiny of her everyday life, I eventually discovered that she possessed tentacles.”

He thinks to himself as he walked away, going to climb down the mountain and into the forest.

“She must have stolen them from our research facility.. It was when Aguri died.”

He chuckles quietly

“She was able to figure out how to use it in a very short amount of time, her intelligence is quite impressive.. but most astounding of all is her perseverance.”

He spots her, jumping from tree to tree, her hair running loosely in the wind.

She almost looked refreshed.

He pays her no mind, he’ll get her later.

“She endured the blistering pain of the tentacles, and played along with her classmates for an entire year.”

She stops, and looks at his general direction.

Eyes piercing him behind her glasses.

“She was quiet and meek, so no one could suspect her true bloodlust!”

She pays him no mind as well, and continues to jump ahead.

He couldn’t catch her if she was leaps ahead of him.

“By far, she is the most qualified to be an assassin out of anyone in that class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAhA

**Author's Note:**

> but the question is, ‘where does karma hide that gun in his blazer??’ :000


End file.
